A Fading Hope
by Nellani
Summary: The war is finally over. Exoricsts and humans lost their lives for the war, but something much more than that has been lost. With the world in ruins, the future looks bleak for the human race. Please comment and rate.
1. Lost

A Fading Hope

by:

Nellani (exo)

The light started to slowly disappear across the horizon just as Allen and Kanda had finished picking up the last bit of rubble from what remained of the mysterious Black Order's Headquarters. Behind the shadows, the Black Order organized and housed thousands of exorcists around the world. These exorcists risked their lives in order to save humankind from the Millennium Earl, the maker of a wicked machine called akuma. These akuma, made from the souls of tormented and distraught humans, could blend in flawlessly with society and attack unsuspecting humans. The Millennium Earl, along with his family, The Noah Clan, brought destruction on earth. Now, only a few remaining exorcists and humans survive.

Suddenly, Lenalee came into Allen's view, and Allen felt of pang of guilt and anger towards himself. _It was all my fault_, he thought.

"Lenalee, you look tired," Allen stated happily. He mustn't let her know. She cocked her head to one side, confused.

"Who's Lenalee?" She asked innocently. Allen cringed.

"She _still _hasn't remembered?" Kanda said coldly. Allen felt the sudden urge to kill Kanda, which wasn't abnormal, but that would just cause more sadness and grief.

"Your name is Lenalee... don't you remember, at all? You're an exorcist, and a strong one, too." Allen said anxiously, but also with a kind and gentle smile. Lenalee shook her head in deep confusion.

"I don't remember ever being an exorcist. I'm just a nurse..." She smiled weakly, obviously confused about the situation. Allen tried to smile back, but it was too painful. Everything was.

He thought about the times when Lenalee had her memories back. Though she was the same as she was back then, there was something about her that made Allen want to break down and cry, as if she had taken a part of him with him. Allen had never felt the same since then.

A tear rolled down Allen's cheek, and he quickly brushed it away.

"Such a wuss," Kanda grumbled underneath his breath, but it was just loud enough for Allen to hear.

"Kanda, shut up!" Allen screamed, reaching for a rock about the size of his head.

"I'm just stating the facts, bean sprout," He said coolly.

Allen lost control, and threw the nearest rock at Kanda, and it hit him, right in the middle of his face. The rock fell to the ground. It thudded and resounded across the building. Blood trickled down Kanda's face.

"Please... stop..." Lenalee whispered. Tears rolled down her face, and Allen immediately rushed to her side. She collapsed to the ground, but Allen caught her.

"Lenalee, are you okay?" Allen asked softly. Kanda scoffed in the background.

"Yes, but please, just stop fighting. We already have..." She trailed off, too afraid and hurt to continue. Allen squeezed her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry Lenalee. Please, forgive me. I... just..." She smiled and put her hand on Allen's shoulder.

"It's alright Allen. I understand." She got up, and went around a wall of rubble, which was next to the infirmary.

"I guess you're a wuss after all, bean sprout," Kanda said.

"Shut up." Allen said with annoyance in his voice. Kanda chuckled to himself, but Allen furrowed his brow, and began shoveling rubble again. Allen's cursed left hand seemed to always be in his view, constantly reminding him.

A long silence passed between the two exorcists until Allen spoke up again,

"Kanda?"

"What?"

"Was it my fault?" Allen asked as his voice cracked. Kanda stopped shoving rocks, and looked at Allen.

"No. Why? Why do you still think about it? It was a year ago. Let it go." Kanda said angrily.

"I can't! Do you know how many people died, Kanda? Do you know how many of our friends died because of what I did? Because of my decision?" Allen screamed at him. Kanda was unaffected.

"People die in war." He said.

"But, not this many people..." Allen said, tears running down his dirty face. He quickly wiped them away, trying to pull himself together.

"I don't understand you." Kanda stated.

"Of course you don't. You're an idiot."

A girl with long, black hair and eyes like the night entered where Allen and Kanda were working. She wore an old exorcist uniform, which was now used for people working in the infirmary.

"Lavi would like to see you two." She said with a monotonous voice. Allen and Kanda followed her around the wall, and into a field. Here in the field were about fifty or so tents set up for wounded exorcists and humans.

She led them to a tent at the far end of the field with a number "47" on the tent's side. She silently opened the tent's white flaps.

Lavi lay on an infirmary bed with bandages wrapped all around his head, waist, and what remained of his right leg. Lavi turned his head to one side, so he could see his friends better.

"Oy, what's up?" He said, barely opening his eyes. Lavi's voice was weak with exhaustion, but he tried hard to put some enthusiasm in it.

"Nothing Lavi. Are you feeling better?" Allen asked. Lavi pursed his lips, and said,

"Never better, Allen! How's Yuu doing?" He said, smiling to himself.

"I'm fine." Kanda said briskly. Lavi chuckled.

"Still the same as ever." Lavi said airily. Blood began the run through one of his bandages around the stump, which was once a leg. The nurse who had led Allen and Kanda quickly took out a bandage from a nearby box inside of Lavi's tent.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave. The patient needs much needed rest," She shooed them outside. The stars were shining brightly in the sky. Kanda grunted.

"I'm going to bed." He walked off, leaving Allen next to Lavi's tent.

Allen stood looking up at the sky, trying to think, but his thoughts were nothing but a wave of emotions. All of them seemed to come at him once, and he could rarely control any of them anymore. Allen raised his cursed hand up into the sky and looked at the stars,

"Mana, no matter what, I'll keep moving forward."

_To be continued..._


	2. Memory

A Fading Hope

Ch. 2-

___

Allen awoke in the middle of the night, sweating and scared. He shook his head, trying to figure out why his heart was beating so fast. Images of his nightmare raced in his mind. Lenalee...Komui... it was all his fault...

He quickly got up, and started to walk outside in the cold and crisp air. Allen figured that he hadn't slept long, just as nights before that. He had the same reoccurring dream for the past couple of weeks, but for some reason, no matter how many times people told him that it wasn't his fault, Allen felt guilty. Deep down in Allen's heart, he knew that it was his fault.

Allen smiled, trying to cheer himself up. His stomach growled, and he headed back into the makeshift tent, digging around for some food. The only thing Allen could find was a left over bagel from yesterday's breakfast on top of his small wooden table. Strange, he thought, why is it that I didn't finish this bagel yesterday?

A soft rustling came from outside of the tent, and Allen accidentally dropped the bagel, letting it become soiled by the ground. Out stepped Lenalee, and she wore a look of concern on her face.

"Allen? Why are you awake?" She asked.

"Oh, no reason. I was just... hungry. Are you hungry too, Lenalee?" Allen asked with a smile. She shook her head in confusion.

"Allen, please, tell me. What am I supposed to remember?" Tears fell down Lenalee's cheek, but she quickly wiped her falling tears away.

"I can't... I..." Allen stuttered, trying not to cry. He choked on his broken words, but he couldn't imagine how Lenalee felt. How does it feel, he wondered, to try to remember something that you can't?

"Why not? Please... tell me! I'm so confused, and it seems you just speak in riddles to me!" She said angrily. Lenalee covered her face with her hands as she sobbed silently. Allen reached for her shoulder, but she tore away.

"Why won't you tell me?!" She said. Allen stepped back, taken aback by her sudden intensity. This wasn't... the Lenalee he knew.

"I can't... tell you. I promised." Allen said quietly.

"Who?! Who did you promise?" She said between sobs. Allen remained silent, not wanting to tell her. She would only experience more pain than she was already feeling.

"Tell me, Allen... please..." She whispered softly. Her voice was desperate, but Allen shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Allen said with regretful eyes. They soon filled with tears, but he quickly pushed them away.

"Please! Tell me! Tell me!" Lenalee shouted. She fell to the floor, sobbing furiously. Allen quickly knelt down beside her, but she pushed him away. They sat there for what seemed like an hour in eternity until Lenalee uttered,

"I don't understand. How can who I am--who I was be so horrible?" She looked up at Allen with grief.

"Lenalee, it's not you who was horrible. It was me." Her eyes widened, but Allen felt a hollow pit rise up inside of him. He let out a sigh, and began...

_To be continued..._


	3. Truth

A Fading Hope

Ch. 3 – Truth

___

Allen sighed heavily as Lenalee's tears rolled onto the ground. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, and Allen knew that there was no escaping the truth.

"Please... tell me..." She whispered again, this time more desperately. Allen nodded slowly, and took a deep breath.

"We all were in war against the akuma and the Noahs. I'm sure you know of them, Lenalee." She nodded, and Allen began again,

"During that time, we were outnumbered, the Exorcists against the Noah and akuma. There were rumors that the Noah were planning to build a new ark, this time it would be the largest of them all. The Black Order had to take precautions... They sent me, along with Kanda, Lavi, and you." Lenalee froze up, unable to comprehend that she had once been an Exorcist.

"It can't be... I was really an Exorcist?" She said full of doubt. Allen nodded softly, smiling weakly.

"We all were teamed up, and we went to the location where the ark was being built: Edo, Japan. The Black Order thought that this was impossible since Edo, Japan, had just been destroyed, but despite of this, we went to Edo. When we arrived, it was... oddly quiet. We all kept going." Allen's voice cracked, but he continued on.

"Once we got to the location where the previous ark was, a flash of light sprang out of the sky. The Noahs appeared, and we all realized it was a trap. The Millennium Earl appeared with hundreds of Level 1, 2, 3, and 4 akuma. We sent in for back up, from the Black Order because of the ark we had obtained from the last trip to Edo, but it was in vain." Allen wanted to stop, but Lenalee's piercing eyes of grief did not make him hesitate.

"After many Exorcists arrived, the Millennium Earl tried to attack you, Kanda, Lavi, and me. The other Noahs were slaughtering the other Exorcists, and there was nothing I could do. Then... he attacked you directly, ripping your Innocence from your feet, and then he kept it in his hand. Suddenly, Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot, two Noahs, attacked me. The akuma were keeping Lavi and Kanda back. I tried to reach you... but I wasn't strong enough. I called for Lavi and Kanda's help, but that was a mistake." Tears swelled up in Allen's eyes, but he pushed them away.

"Lenalee, I... Lavi didn't see Tyki Mikk's attack coming. Tyki plunged his hand into Lavi's leg, and he tore it off... It all happened so fast after that. I felt a pain from hell in my arm, but I tore away, trying to get to Lavi. I noticed that the right side of my arm had been torn off, but I didn't care."

"Suddenly, Komui came from the ark that connected from The Black Order to Edo. I froze up, realizing that he probably had seen and heard you. He was your brother..." Lenalee gripped Allen tighter.

"Lenalee, he loved you so much. He rushed onto the battlefield to protect you, but I was too slow. It was my idea to connect the ark to Edo, just in case. Once Komui had reached you, Skin, a Noah, saw Komui, and he used a blast to kill him off in one blow. Lenalee, after your brother died..." Allen's tears came falling down onto Lenalee, but she gripped him tighter, telling him that he needed to continue.

"Out of anger, I tried to kill Skin, but then a flash of light came from the Millennium Earl. He had my Innocence and yours in one hand. At that moment, I knew. I used my remaining strength to reach where he was in the sky. But, I was too late. He crushed both of our Innocences together, and a flash brighter than I ever imagined illuminated the sky. Kanda's sword broke, Lavi's hammer fell to pieces, and my arm felt like it had been stabbed with a million daggers, but something else happened."

"The Millennium Earl started to look like he was fading, along with the other Noah. They all disappeared suddenly, along with our Innocence. When we arrived back to The Black Order, the science department was in despair from the loss of your brother, but also slightly elated from the fact that we had won the war, but deep down, we didn't feel like we had won it."

A long silence passed before Allen or Lenalee spoke. Allen bowed his head, unable to speak.

"Why?" Lenalee asked, "Why did the Noah die? I thought... I thought they were immortal."

"The science department thinks the reason they died was that the Heart was too powerful for them. Because of this, it destoryed them. It's almost as if it knew that they were evil. But every Exorcists' Innocence was completely obliterated in the process." Allen said. Lenalee nodded, still confused.

"Why is it that I can't remember anything?" She said, sobbing. Allen cringed.

"You... you lost your mind after your brother died, Lenalee. We... I... couldn't see you in anymore pain. The science department decided to do away with your memories, but they said that is was only going to be temporary."

"But... when am I supposed to get my memories back?" Lenalee asked desperately.

"The science department thinks soon, but when they do come back, it will be... extremely painful." Allen smiled at Lenalee, assuring her that it will all be alright.

Lenalee stood up, and dried her tears.

"Thank you Allen, for everything. I know that it must have been painful for you to tell me, but..." She paused, smiling warmly, "I think it made you feel a little better."

With that, she walked out of the tent. Allen sat on the ground as he watched the sunset creep up through the flaps. She was right, Allen though, I do feel better. But, despite this, Allen still felt empty and hollow inside.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Regret

A Fading Hope

Ch. 4 – Regret

___

Allen awoke with a start. It was the middle of the afternoon, and he was still in the same position as he was last night. His heart ached with regret. Why had he told Lenalee all of what had been troubling him so easily? Maybe, he thought to himself, I was tired of living along. Allen had felt more alone every since Lenalee had lost her memories. But, Allen thought to himself, I made a promise, and I broke it. That makes me just as much a coward as I was back then.

He got up, and strode off to where breakfast was, which was right in the middle of where the tents were set up. Kanda and Lenalee were already there, and Allen suddenly, for once, did not feel hungry.

"Good morning, Allen!" Lenalee said happily, handing Allen a plate of pancakes.

"Oh, thank you Lenalee. How are you?" Allen asked, smiling brightly. Kanda looked at Allen darkly.

"Fine, thank you. Kanda, can you take this food to Lavi? I can't find his nurse anywhere." Kanda grunted harshly, and made off towards Lavi's tent.

"Allen, I can't thank you enough for clearing things up for me." Lenalee said. Allen nodded, but he felt like he shouldn't had said anything last night. Something unlike him had come over him. His heart started to race as a wave of nausea crept over him.

"Are you alright?" Lenalee asked, confused.

"Oh yes. Uhm, Lenalee? Could you do me a favor and not let anyone know...?" Allen trailed off, trying to keep a smile on his face.

"Of course. Are you feeling okay? You look pale." Lenalee pressed her palm against Allen's head. She gasped, and quickly grasped his hand.

"Follow me. You're burning up." Lenalee stated firmly. Allen dropped his plate of breakfast as it clattered to the cold, hard ground.

Lenalee led Allen through a narrow row of tents to a tent larger than the rest. Inside were two nurses and one doctor all huddled around an unfamiliar patient to Allen. As soon as Lenalee barged in, all eyes were on the two.

"Could you please see what's wrong? He's... he caught a fever all of a sudden." Lenalee said rapidly. The nurses grabbed Allen by his hands and set him down on a bed about a couple of feet away from the other patient.

"Thank you. We'll be done shortly. Please wait outside." One nurse said curtly. Her blond hair was pinned up in a bun, and she was at least forty years old or so. The other nurse was much younger, but the two looked like mother and daughter.

The doctor came over slowly, and he looked stern... and old. He placed a thermometer underneath Allen's tongue, but when the doctor looked at the readings, his face grew pale with fear.

"Anne, Melanie, please... go get him some medicine for a severe fever. Quick." The doctor pursed his lips, looking at Allen closely.

"When did you get this fever?" He asked.

"Just about ten minutes ago..." Allen said. Suddenly, Allen felt his body go numb. His vision became blurry, and the voices of everyone in the tent were starting to become fuzzy.

"Hang in... there..." Said a female voice, but Allen couldn't tell who had said it. A sharp pain jutted into his left arm and eye.

Allen felt someone shove a liquid down his throat, but it tasted horrible. Every so slowly, Allen drifted off to sleep with the faint screams and shouts of the doctor, nurses and Lenalee in his ears.


	5. Contain

A Fading Hope

Ch. 5 – Contain

___

A room white as snow. A strange black being with a monotonous voice. A piano. What am I doing here again, Allen asked himself. His fingers started to touch the keyboard of the piano, and the mysterious being laughed manically.

Allen awoke with a start in the middle of the night. Sweat trickled down his face slowly. Allen then noticed that a nurse was sitting on the ground, wide awake. She was nervously fingering a flashlight, which was turned off.

"How are you?" She asked. It was the younger nurse.

"Fine... what happened?" Allen asked. She shook her head, too afraid to speak. The doctor came in then with a worried look on his face.

"Allen... I'm afraid that..." He couldn't finish his sentence, but Allen already knew. The 14th. But... how? Hadn't his Innocence been destroyed during that battle, only to leave a scarred, deformed left hand and left eye?

"How?" Allen choked. The doctor shook his head.

"We are unsure. All we know is that somehow the 14th's memories remained inside of you. Your Innocence is gone, which makes you even more vulnerable for the 14th's memories to take over you. Allen, you haven't much time." The doctor pursed his lips again.

"Why all of a sudden? Why is it that … why did it come so quickly?" Allen feverishly asked. The doctor shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, but I wish that I could tell you. The science department is working on it." The doctor patted Allen's head, and then left without another word.

The nurse smiled weakly, handing Allen the flashlight.

"Good night, and..." She paused as she walked out the tent, "Good luck."

Allen lay awake for hours, staring at the top of the tent. The patient that had been right by his side wasn't there anymore, which made Allen feel even more alone. Where had Lenalee gone?

A pain jutted into the left side of his body. Allen cringed and got up. He walked out of the tent and into the sea of tents. He walked towards his tent, but it was gone. Allen fell to the ground, not knowing where to go next.

Bushes started to rustle behind him, and out stepped the doctor. He hurriedly dragged Allen to his feet.

"Follow me." He said briskly. Allen didn't say a word.

The doctor led Allen far away from the tents, and towards a small white building somewhere on the far side of the meadow. Allen hadn't known that this building existed up until now.

Inside were a team of scientists, all unfamiliar to Allen. They were guarding a barred silver door.

"Here he is..." The doctor said with a wince. The scientists grabbed a hold of Allen, and the doctor left, grumbling to himself.

"Please, follow me." A woman with red hair said. She led Allen towards the silver door.

Lenalee then burst through the main entrance, panting.

"Allen! I remember now! My memories came back... I …" She froze. Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"No... it can't be." She whispered. Allen smiled assuringly and said,

"I'll be alright, Lenalee. I promise." She shook her head, unable to believe Allen.

"Please. Don't leave me, Allen. I've only just gotten back, and now you're about to..." She hesitated, unable to finish off her sentence.

The lady with the red hair interrupted briskly, "Please leave this area now." Lenalee shook her head, but then the rest of the science department came towards her, holding her down. She tore away, reaching towards Allen.

"Allen... don't leave me!" She sobbed, but Allen grabbed her hand, touching it to his cheek.

"I'll be out of here before you know it, Lenalee. I promise." He said it with so much confidence that Lenalee believed him. She nodded her head slowly and let go of Allen.

The red haired lady opened the door and led Allen into a room as white as snow. Allen quickly turned his head around to look at Lenalee, and there she stood, frozen.

The lady threw Allen into the room and locked him inside. The room had a bed, a table with a notebook, and another adjoining room, which was the bathroom

"Can you hear me, Allen Walker?" A deep, melodic voice asked through an intercom system.

"Yes." Allen said.

"Good. I want you to know that we have cameras and voice recording systems all in the room, understand?" Allen nodded.

"Now, Allen, I want you to know that the science department is working on suppressing the 14th inside of you. Until that time comes, you will be contained in this room just in case something happens." The voice paused.

"Good luck."

It clicked off.

Allen went over to the bed, unable to think straight. He was afraid to go to sleep, to do anything, but... he had to keep moving forward, even if moving forward would cost him his life.


	6. Hope

A Fading Hope

Ch. 6 – Hope

__

Hey everyone~

If you want to enjoy this chapter to the fullest, please listen to the following music in this order. The first song starts right when this chapter starts. I've put a star when you change songs:

-All Good Things (Come To An End) by Nelly Furtado

-Haunted by Evanescence

-What I've Done by Linkin Park

-The Fantasy by 30 Seconds to Mars

-Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo (Musician) by Sanae Kobayashi

__

Allen paced back and forth. He felt tired, but not tired enough to sleep. He was hungry, but not hungry enough to eat. He felt incomplete. Of course, Allen thought to himself, it must be because of his... "transformation" as the science department insisted on calling it. Every day they would slip food through the door, then forcing him to write in the journal. Allen hardly felt like doing anything anymore.

"Are you there?" A voice asked.

"Yes." Allen said.

"We've come up with a... theory on why the 14th remained inside of you, Allen," The voice said, "Would you like to hear it?"

"Go on."

"The science department thinks that the 14th's memories were already a part of you, but they weren't completely awakened until after the battle. So, they weren't destroyed."

A long silence engulfed the room.

"Allen." The intercom said.

"Huh?" Allen asked. The intercom because fuzzy for a second, and the voice continued,

"Do you regret meeting...?" It paused.

"No." Allen said airily. He sighed heavily, and climbed into the snow white bed.

"That is all. Good night." The voice said. The intercom clicked off softly, along with the lights. Allen lay in complete darkness, not able to go to sleep. At least, he thought, the science department isn't throwing off my sense of time.

After hours of sitting in darkness, Allen finally drifted off to sleep.

__

(*)

Something was in front of Allen, staring him in the eyes. It was the black thing that haunted his dreams every night. It reached out its hand, beckoning Allen. Allen followed, completely unaware of what was happened.

It led him into a bare white room. It was hard to tell the difference between the ceiling and floor. The thing stood there, look at Allen with an evil smile.

"Okaeri, Allen." It said with a monotonous tone. It kept smiling at Allen, like it knew something he didn't.

"Why am I here?" Allen asked abruptly. It just kept that same smile on its face.

"Why am I here? Because I am you." Allen gulped loudly, realizing that this was the 14th, but deep down, he had already known that.

"Allen," It began, "This is where you become who you really are." Allen walked back, but he ran into the wall with his back. The 14th came closer, and placed his hand on Allen's face.

A surge of emotions and memories came upon Allen too quickly. The emotions he felt were too great and far too powerful. He knelt down, grabbing his head. Clenching his jaw, he prepared himself.

(*)

The memories that passed through his head were crystal clear, as if he was actually there. The 14th was approaching the Millennium Earl in a dark room along with Mana, but... something stopped the 14th and Mana. Allen felt a pain in his chest, and the 14th turned around. There stood Mana, stabbing a dagger into the 14th.

Allen felt shock and sadness, but also hate.

"Why?" The 14th asked.

"I love you... but you'll die a harder death by the hands of the Millennium Earl." Mana smiled, but the 14th screamed with pure hate.

"You bastard! I hate you! Why?! After all of this...?!" The 14th bellowed, thrashing about, but he already knew his time was almost up.

"Come here." The 14th said with hatred. He grimaced with pain, and placed his powers into Mana quickly. A ray of light encircled Mana, and then disappeared.

"I hate you." The 14th whispered, and he dropped to the floor.

(*)

Allen coughed, and felt his body die, even though he was still alive. His head threw back, and he returned to the white room, along with the 14th.

"Do you see? Do you see what he did? In order to pass on my lineage, I had to give it to that bastard..." It said, without changing that smile on its face.

"Mana did that to protect you..." Allen muttered, still feeling the pain from the memories.

"Don't you get it? He did that so he could inherit my powers, but all he ended up getting was death." The 14th said.

Allen shook his head, standing up.

"No. He did that because he loved you. Can't you understand? Mana cared about you, but all you did was return hatred." Allen said. The 14th backed away.

"How can you stand up?" It asked suddenly.

"How? I don't know." Allen said with a chuckle.

"Why..." The 14th said, but suddenly, everything started to fade in front of Allen's eyes. The 14th appeared near Allen's ear and whispered,

"I'll be waiting." It said.

__

(*)

Allen awoke with a start. Next to his side was the lady with the red hair, and she had a look of concern on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Oh yes. I'm fine." Allen said.

"Are you sure? We were monitoring you, and we came in to wake you up... You've been asleep for almost three days, Allen. What were you dreaming?" She asked, furrowing her brows.

"Dreaming? I … I think the 14th visited me." He said. The red haired lady widened her eyes.

"Did anything happen? I mean... what about him taking over?" She asked hurriedly.

"I was able to handle him, though. I have no idea how, but I was." He said, smiling to himself. She sighed heavily.

"Allen, just... be careful." She walked out, leaving Allen alone.

He finally reached for the notebook, thinking about what had just happened. For some reason, this dream had given him confidence, and something else that he thought was lost.

In an entry, Allen wrote:

_I think that there is hope... Hope for all of us._

_**Fin~**_

__

Hey everyone~

I'm really sorry about ending this fanfic early. I expected it to be much longer, but here's the bad news: I'm going to be moving out of the country. My dad is going to be packing up the computer tomorrow and sending it off to where the new house will be. I thought that I was going to be moving in two weeks, but turns out the house is already ready.

I will not be able to get on in a while... but if any of the readers out there want to continue on from where this fanfic left off or anything like that, please do!

Thanks to the people who read, and I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to finish it!

--Nellani


End file.
